


"I love Liam"

by smallvillegirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I don't know what else to tag, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Rainbow cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvillegirl/pseuds/smallvillegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry loves Liam, Liam doesn't know it. Harry's slice of rainbow cake speaks for Harry stating that he loves Liam, Liam doesn't get it. Liam welcomes Harry into his home little did he know he was gonna get a slice of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love Liam"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit with summaries, I wrote this because of carassimali.

Normally Harry would be discreet about these sort of things. Normally Harry wouldn't give into his hormones and let them control him. Normally Harry would wait until he got home to rub one out in the safety of his own home and let the name of the man he's been wanking over slip past his lips. Normally he wouldn't have Nick Grimshaw making jokes about his recent drunken confession. Harry's crush on Liam is Nick's new favorite subject to talk about when out with friends. Harry should have known Nick would do his best to embarrass Harry and nearly expose his secret he's held in the last year or so normally Liam isn't in the same room as him when Nick does this. Unfortunately for Harry they're  being interviewed for their movie and Nick was more than excited to hear Liam would and be here along with Zayn because to Nick saw Zayn as the eighth wonder.

Nick would ask Harry what his favorite bit of the movie was in hopes Harry will answer saying a bit that displayed Liam. Harry went the safe route and said he liked the end credits, there were bits of Liam. Which didn't satisfy Nick but he moved on with the questions anyway. He doesn't want to seem unprofessional. More questions and stupid jokes are made and it is a lot of fun, Harry feels a bit more at ease.

Zayn brings up the fact that their accents changed when with family with is true mostly on Zayn's part, mum's are brought up and the conversation somehow goes into talking about wombs, Liam laughs at nearly everything Zayn says. Harry tries not let the crinkly eyed smile not meant for him get to his heart the wrong way. Zayn and Liam were just much closer than he and Liam were, he only has himself to blame. Harry often tries to distance himself from Liam, he doesn't trust himself around him. Harry's feelings may just come out like awful word vomit and he isn't exactly sure how Liam would react. 

"Oh we've got you a cake!" Grimmy announces. Harry zoned out a bit and now suddenly there was this cake. The cake is red decorated with twitter handles written on the top, and is now placed on the table in front of Harry to cut. The cake was made just for Harry, Liam and Zayn in congratulations on the movie and looks good to eat because Harry did not get to finish his sandwich the drive here. After erect hair jokes, talk about womb-like rooms the cake seemed to really top this interview. 

Harry grasps a black disposable knife, cutting just the right slice to his preference. Maybe Nick wouldn't notice, surely Zayn wouldn't care and Liam was too far to read the slice chosen. Nick rises up from his seat to inspect the names and reads out those that stand out most to him. Harry continued cutting the cake hoping he looked casual on the outside because on the inside he felt like screaming. 

"I don't know if I like the name Malik Harder." Nick says into his mic earning laughs from both Harry and Zayn. Harry was nearly done with cutting his piece, he could have taken it without the others seeing. "Oh there's yours Harry. I love Liam." Harry's lips twitched into a smile while Zayn laughed and Liam made his usual happy Liam smile. He breathes out a sigh of relief because that wasn't so bad.

"You're making a right mess of that mate." Liam states the obvious. Harry never was able to cut a cake properly, though he did improve thanks to his time in the bakery. He didn't really care too much on cutting the cake more so just on the pay. "I'd like to see you do better." He simply replies to Liam. Amazingly enough the cake was ordinary cake. This cake is rainbow on the inside, beautifully blended making a lovely cake. Harry almost didn't want to eat it.

"Gimmie some of that." Liam states rising from his seat. To Harry's horror Liam is right behind him resting an arm on his back. Harry is both thankful and horrified he chose to bend over to cut the cake properly. Liam is pressing right against Harry his front covering Harry's back. Harry can't help but let his mind wander, thinking what it'd be like with less clothes on and Liam pounds into him satisfying Harry's every filthy dream he has ever had of Liam. Liam is much to close for just mates and Harry hopes Nick doesn't notice Harry tensing because sure enough Harry's lowers stiffen. On days like this Harry wishes he wouldn't buy such tight jeans. Days like this where Liam Payne's front is pressed to Harry's back letting all his fantasies run wild. Harry carries on and eats his cake not letting his sudden raging erection ruin the interview. No one will notice, even Nick has losy interest in Harry and is busy between eyeing the cake and Zayn's cheekbones.

Harry doesn't eat much of his cake and Nick doesn't press with more questions. His stiffy is nearly down and he's feeling less sexually frustrated. Harry licks the icing off his fingers while Nick closes the interview. Harry takes a quick glance at Liam and sees he was watching his the entire time. It's nothing. Liam's stare doesn't waver when Harry smiles and Harry's throat feels dry suddenly.

"Okay see you boys an other time it was lovely chatting with you and eating cake but sadly I must kick you out."

-

Zayn waved off the car entering his home, Liam and Harry still needed to be dropped off at their own homes. Luckily they all live quite close to each other, maybe when Harry gets home he can finally wank to thoughts of Liam in the privacy of his own home. Liam was going on about a picture Ruth had sent him before the interview. Surely he knows he's cute, his smile is infectious and his laugh is like music to Harry's ears. Just then they pull up to Liam's house and he's climbing over Harry to get passed harry into his house. Harry groaned as Liam accidentally presses the heel of his palm to Harry's crotch in the process. Just like that Harry was beginning to regret wearing tight jeans. 

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to, why don't you come inside I'll make you some tea to make it up to you. We need to catch up anyways." Liam says pulling Harry out without giving Harry time to answer. They wave off the driver entering Liam's house. Liam took off his sweatshirt leaving him in a white tank top. He set it down on the sofa motioning for Harry to have a seat. His muscular arms on full display for Harry to see. Harry hopes he isn't drooling. Poor oblivious Liam just doesn't know the effect he has on Harry. 

Liam disappeared into the kitchen to start the tea. Harry took this moment to press his hand down on his erection, he doesn't get why his body is still acting like it did when he was sixteen and found it difficult not to wank often. The pressure of his hand almost feels like too much, and not enough. He's not going to get off on his best mate's sofa Liam could walk in any minute. Harry continues rubbing at his erection unbuttoning and unzipping as quickly as possible. Maybe he should have taken this to the restroom where he has some privacy, or maybe Harry wants Liam to catch him. The thought of Liam seeing him thrills him he pulls himself out of his pants and moans at his own touch, finally feeling some relief. Harry slowly works his hand on him letting out the occasional moan and groan slip out on a good tug. 

"Harry?" Harry's motions stop immediately after hearing his name. He hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes until he opens them to a confused looking Liam holding two cups of tea. Harry didn't know how to answer, there's no way out of explaining this. Liam set the cups down and eyed Harry eyes scanning Harry's body. "Need help with that?" Liam asks voice lower than normal and eyes boring into Harry. Harry nodded quickly, for all he knows he might still be in the car sleeping having a filthy dream about Liam. Liam climbed on top of Harry's lap grasping Harry and freeing a gasp from Harry's lips. Liam smiled at the reaction leaning in kissing at Harry's neck. Harry's heart was racing and he grasped at Liam's arms feeling his muscles work as he yanked Harry's jeans off. They were carelessly thrown behind Liam. "So fit Li." Harry let out running his hands down Liam's back to grasp the hem of Liam's white tank top. The action broke Liam's lips away from Harry's neck in the process. Harry let his hands roam over the newly exposed skin. Liam reciprocated taking Harry's shirt off, Liam ran a finger across Harry's chest raising goosebumps on the younger boy's overheated skin.  "These were always my favorites." He said pressing soft kisses to Harry's tattoos on his chest, two to each bird. Liam's hands outline Harry's butterfly tattoo, putting a smile on Liam's face. Harry already knew Liam liked it, ironically placed on his stomach Harry feels as if there were hundred lose in his stomach. He grabbed Liam's face pulling him into a kiss, wanting to get to feel the plumpness of his lips on his. There was hesitance in their kiss, but desperation was starting to take over making their lips move faster and their breaths shorter. Harry sighs as Liam swipes his tongue over Harry's lips. Harry gladly lets him in enjoying the feel of Liam exploring his mouth. Harry shifts getting more comfortable. Liam kisses down Harry's jaw line, keeping himself up by gripping the back of the sofa. Liam goes to pull Harry completely out of his pants but Harry had other plans. "Li wait. Please, just let me suck you off first." Harry's said kissing Liam's neck and chest, kitten licking at Liam's left nipple. Liam groans at the contact. "Christ Harry." Liam says flipping their positions. Harry now lays out on top kissing his way down Liam's chest and torso licking at Liam's happy trail as he undoes Liam's jeans. Liam's jeans were fairly low already so they were easy to slide down. Harry smiled earning one from Liam in turn, all the encouragement he needed to go on. He slides off Liam placing his knees on the hardwood flooring immediately regretting his master plan of sucking Liam off. 

"Your floors are killing my knees and this mood. Sorry Li." Harry sighed cursing himself for ruining a perfect moment. Liam is most likely going to throw Harry out for stopping before they could get started. Harry's eyes couldn't meet Liam's at this point. Liam reached for Harry's jaw tilting Harry's head upward to look him in the eye, and away from the floor. "Harry, you don't have to do this, I like you already, you don't need to do this for me." Liam says gently pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry sighs pulling away. "But I want to, you don't know how long I've waited for this, wanted you. Can we just take this to your bedroom?" Harry's cheeks flush, normally Harry isn't one to blush. he lets out a giggle that earns a proper Liam smile. For a long moment they just stare at each other happily but Harry's cock doesn't find lingering stares satisfying enough.

"Bedroom Liam." Harry reminds Liam. Liam quickly kicks his jeans the rest of the way off leaving them both in just their pants. Liam smiles lifting Harry holding him up effortlessly. "Oh." Harry breathes out. Harry groans when Liam slides his hands up his thighs squeezing them gently. Liam made the way up the stairs and stopped short before the door pressing Harry into the bedroom door. Harry gasped at the sensation of the cold door against his overheated skin. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Liam rolls his hips in slow and deliberate movements, rubbing their hard ons together. Harry doesn't think he will make it he's already so worked up. He had to remind himself to breathe, he tightens his legs around Liam's waist trying his best to slow Liam's movements by griping his biceps tightly. Harry begins whimpering, with all the frustration on needing to get off. 

“Shhh it's okay Hazz.” Liam hushed him, kissing at his cheek. Harry’s legs tightened around his waist and Harry tugged Liam’s hair so that their lips could meet again, Harry was just desperate at this point no room left to feel embarrassed when he needs release. Harry begins bucking his hips again to get some friction between them. Liam took the hint and shoved Harry harder against the door grinding onto Harry releasing a moan as he attacked Harry's neck. Harry whimpers at the feeling, using his nails to dig into Liam's biceps "Stop, stop please before I end this too early." The feeling was too much and Harry didn't want it to end yet, Liam laughs but stops his motions anyways.

"Bedroom please." Harry sighs as he decorates Liam’s collarbones with kisses and love bites. "My bedwomb?" Liam asks jokingly referring to their interview from earlier. Harry groans resting his face on Liam's shoulder. "Let's not bring up the wombs when we're doing this please." Harry kissed Liam's neck licking at his birthmark carefully then gives a quick nip. Liam moans at the feeling and Harry gives an other lick liking that sound. Liam places Harry carefully on the bed kissing Harry and licking at Harry's lips. Harry spread his legs for Liam to lower himself down above him. Liam gave a playful lick at Harry's nose before getting off the bed. Liam slips off the bed and reaches into his bedside drawer and Harry gasps at the realization of what is to ensue. "Li really?" He whispers laying back onto the pillows, a smile etched onto his face. Liam pulls Harry's pants off completely throwing them off into the corner of Liam's room. Harry lets a giggle slip when they land on the door knob of Liam's closet. Harry pulls Liam down for a kiss that sends shockwaves down his spine. Liam pulls away from Harry and who had probably checked out for a bit because Liam now holds a bottle of lube. He places a quick chaste kiss to Harry's lips and pulls away smiling and uncaps the bottle and coating his fingers, Harry moans at the sight pulling his legs up and opening them up for Liam. 

 Harry's cock is standing hard against his belly Liam's eyes roam over Harry's body before gripping him it with his left hand jacking Harry off slowly earning a few moans from him. With his other hand he traces Harry's rim prying a bit before gently slipping the first finger in fingering him slowly wanting to be gentle and make it good for Harry. "Liam, more," Harry let out, pressing down onto Liam's finger. "One more please, I can take it." Harry says circling his hips. Liam slips in an other beside the first earning a gasp from Harry. "Fuck." Liam says as Harry cries out Liam hits the spot again wanting to hear more from Harry. "Liam," Harry whispers pulling his knees up and over Liam's shoulders. Harry's breathing much harder, his chest rising and falling fast. Liam slipped in a third finger sliding his other hand to grip Harry's leg on his shoulder. "Liam please. I need you." Harry whimpered pulling at Liam's sheets. Liam slowed his movements and looked Harry in the eyes hoping he doesn't let Harry down. "Not today Harry, another time. Promise." Liam said kissing Harry's knee feeling his muscles twitch beneath his lips. Harry groaned pushing down on Liam's fingers again. "Please Li." Harry whispers.

"Okay. Okay babe." Liam says pulling his fingers out slowly Harry's heart swells at hearing Liam's pet name. Liam reaches under his bed pulling out a condom ripping it open and sliding it on. Liam reaches for a pillow and slides it under Harry. Liam grips Harry's thighs lining himself up. Liam slowly pushes sighing at the tight heat of Harry. Harry pulls Liam into a kiss when Liam finally bottoms out this is everything Harry has been dreaming. Harry shifts his hips, grasping Liam's arse trying to get Liam in as deep as he can. "Fuck Harry." Liam groans kissing Harry hard. Harry pulls away pouting, "Why aren't you fucking me?" Harry asks and Liam shouldn't find that as a turn on but it pushes him to pull out slam back in hard repeatedly pushing breathy sounds out of Harry. Harry was getting closer he could feel his abs tightening the need to release taking over quicker than he'd like. A few more thrusts and he was coming onto his stomach and Liam's chest. Liam swipes his fingers over his chest scooping Harry's come up into his mouth humming at the taste. Liam pulls his fingers out wiping them on the sheets scooping some more into his mouth and moves up Harry's body to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry moans tasting himself as Liam licks into his mouth. They kiss for a while giving Harry enough recovery time, he pulls away making Liam whimper. 

"Your turn." Harry says pulling Liam down and rolling on top of him. Liam gasps at Harry's need to continue but he's not complaining. Harry smiled down at Liam, licking Liam's nose playful almost catlike. He smirked before licking at Liam's nipples sucking at each, Liam groans as Harry blows cool hair on each before kissing down his chest. Harry kisses and licks down Liam's abs running a hand down enjoying the feel of the abs he envied but loved so much. Harry licks gently at Liam's happy trail smiling at the whimper escaping Liam's mouth. Harry presses a kiss to the tip of Liam's dick, Liam lets out a groan at the warmth from Harry's tongue. Harry swipes his tongue along the underside of Liam’s prick, feeling it twitch beneath his tongue earning a gasp from Liam. Harry swallows down as much of Liam as he can and uses his hand to work the base of Liam’s dick. A long and loud broken moan leaves Liam’s mouth making Harry moan in return, the vibrations driving Liam into wanting to fuck Harry's mouth. "Harry" he breathes out hard. Liam's so close Harry can tell, so hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing his head rhythmically. Liam breathes harder, his arm with the arrow tattoos thrown oven his eyes. Harry pulls his head back, working his tongue over the head of Liam's dick and humming at the taste of Liam's precome. Harry kisses and licks his way from the base back up to the head of Liam's dick and sucks it into his mouth happily, humming and flicking his tongue across the slit.

Liam removes his arm from his face looking down at Harry. Harry's eyes were bright with contentment, almost like he was happy to be there sucking Liam off the sight was too much for Liam. Harry licks at Liam's dick as he pops off the tip just long enough to take a good breath and a kiss to the head before going back down, determined to take all of it. He can worry about his voice later.“Harry I can't-” Harry slowly pulls off Liam's dick with an obscene slurping sound, Liam twitches at the image in front of him. "It's okay Li, you can fuck my mouth. I want it. Please." Harry says sinking back down onto Liam. Liam groans grasping Harry's hair pulling at the strands, sinking the boy lower. Harry moans around Liam's dick enjoying the feel of being used by Liam. Only Liam. "Harry." Liam grunts. Harry hums  happily, slowly taking it in, inch by inch slowly taking Liam down his throat. Harry relaxes his throat to the best of his ability for Liam, swallowing around the length of Liam's dick. Liam gasps, his head falling back squeezing his eyes shut. Harry takes in as deep a breath dropping the last inch or so, and his eyes are water, his throat burns but this is for Liam. Liam's muscles are jumping underneath him before he feels Liam nudge I bit farther down his throat, Harry hollows out his cheeks again sliding up and down again. "Oh, Harry" Liam says repeatedly pushing his hips gently, for Harry to work himself on him. Harry can feel the burn of his lips as continues to work on Liam's dick, he hums happily slurping around Liam. "Oh- fuck," Liam grunts, coming without warning. Harry is pulling off teary eyed, licking his lips, come and spit dribbling down his chin as he tries to breathe.

 Liam pulls Harry him on top of his chest and kisses all over Harry's face and lips, with apologies after each kiss. Harry is certain he looks a mess, tears in his eyes and red lips but he could care less. He's Liam's mess. "I love you Harry." Liam whispers into Harry's neck. Harry smiles blushing at hearing the words his been waiting for Liam to say for so long. "I love you too." Liam isn't sure how he got here, and why he couldn't see Liam's feelings before, but he's here happy in his arms. Harry nuzzles against Liam's chest with a smile on his face and words on the tip of his tongue. "To think this all happened because I had a slice of rainbow cake do the talking for me." Harry says above a whisper, his voice too wrecked to speak any louder. Liam laughs pulling Harry in, "Sleep now love." he kissed Harry gently on the lips caressing Harry's cheek. The two sleep happily in Liam's bed the rest of the night ignoring the phone calls and texts far too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Lirry smut, sorry if it wasn't great. Thanks for reading.


End file.
